


A Greyjoy and a Stark

by theonsfavouritetoy



Series: Droughtjoy 2017 [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, possible spoilers if you haven't seen season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonsfavouritetoy/pseuds/theonsfavouritetoy
Summary: Jon and Theon talk at Dragonstone.





	A Greyjoy and a Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to focus on the unsaid things here.  
> And of course it's in tune with my other droughtjoy fics. ;)

Theon hastens his steps. He has to catch him.

 

"Jon! Could I speak with you?"

 

Jon stops at hearing his voice and nods to Davos.

Davos leaves them alone.

 

"What you did in King's Landing... What you said."

_I could never have done that._

"You could've lied to Cersei. About bending the knee to Daenerys."

 

Theon steps down. Things are still unsolved between them but he has to be nearer.

"You risked everything to tell an enemy the truth."

_You never lied, to no one. Not even to me, back then._

 

Jon looks slightly put out.

"We weren't there to make peace, and it seems to me we need to be honest with each other if we're gonna fight together.

 

_Please, please, be honest with me now._

"You've always known what was right. Even when we were all young and stupid you always knew, every step you take... It's always the right step."

_Please say it was the right step._

 

Jon sighs.

"It's not. It may seem that way from the outside, but I promise you, it's not true. I've done plenty of things that I regret.

 

_Please don't regret it, please don't regret me, please don't regret us._

"Not compared to me you haven't."

 

Jon's face is kind, his voice sounds kind, but his words are not.

"No. Not compared to you."

 

Theon looks down pained, but he takes another step closer to Jon.

"I always wanted to do the right thing. Be the right kind of person, but I never knew what that meant. It always seemed like there's... like there was an impossible choice I had to make. Stark or Greyjoy."

_I wanted to be his brother, I wanted to be like him._

 

Jon closes the distance between them with some quick steps. His voice sounds harsher now.

"Our father..." _our brother..._ "was more like a father to you than yours ever was."

 

"He was."

_Robb._

 

Jon's eyes are angry.

"And yet you betrayed him. Betrayed his memory."

_You betrayed Robb. You betrayed our brother._

 

"I did."

_I betrayed the only person who ever loved me._

 

Jon's anger seems to evaporate, he sighs.

"You never lost it." _You never lost Robb._ "He's a part of you, just like he's a part of me." _Brothers, forever._

 

Theon's eyes are filled with tears, he can't believe the things he hears. And the things left unsaid. They talk about Ned, because they can't bear to talk about Robb.

"The things I've done..."

_I've betrayed him. I broke his trust. The only person who ever trusted me. The only person I ever loved._

 

Jon starts, and for a split second Theon thinks he'll take him into his arms.

But Jon doesn't touch him.

"It's not my place to forgive you for all of it, but what I can forgive... I do."

_I forgive you for betraying my brother. He forgives you, I'm sure. He loved you._

 

Theon lifts his gaze to Jon's face, slowly, it's too much.

Jon's sighing again, his voice so kind again, almost tender.

"You don't need to choose. You're a Greyjoy and you're a Stark."

_His love made you our brother and you'll be our brother for now and always._

 

Theon looks back down, he swallows, he feels a wave of relief washing over him, threatening to drown him.

There's one more thing to say.

"When I was Ramsay's prisoner..."

It's easier now.

"...Yara tried to save me. She's the only one who tried to save me.

_Would you have tried, if you knew then what you know now? I think you would have._

 

Theon sniffs quietly, shifts a little.

"She needs me now."

_I wish I could come with you, I really do, but I can't. Yara needs me. You understand that."_

 

Jon's eyes don't betray anything. He lets Theon go. He makes it easy.

"So why you're still talking to me?"

He turns and walks away.

 

Theon stares after him for quite a while.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
